


Family Gathering

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock, 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudou 999 | Galaxy Express 999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Tetsuro meets his boyfriend's family. They're not quite what he expected.





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt-fill that I had labeled as "Restaurant AU that is also a Mob AU where Harlock is drunk at all times."

Tadashi looked so exhausted I worried he might fall face-first into the griddle at any moment. It sizzled with heat as he poked a browning steak. Rice steamed in the cooker, while vegetables cooked in a skillet.

“Why are you still cooking?” I asked. “We’re done with customers for tonight.” In front of me towered the mound of dishes from the day’s crowd. Once they were all rinsed, the dishwasher would take care of the rest, but even that would require a couple loads.

He spoke through a yawn that made his eyes water. “My family is coming for a late dinner. Didn’t I tell you that?” He turned to me, squinting as he tried to remember if he’d mentioned it.

“I don’t think so. If I’d known, I would have brought something to change into.” Working in a restaurant all day left my clothes a greasy mess no matter the aprons. I was sure I reeked of a weird combination of foods too. Tadashi had enough practice to keep his shirt clean, but he probably smelled of the kitchen too.

His shoulders twitched with a shrug. “I promise they won’t care. If they’re all sober, I’d be impressed.”

I knew nothing about his family. He’d mentioned them a few times but never bothered with specifics. I wondered if that was for my sake. He knew about my family, or really, he knew I didn’t have one. Maybe he held back talking about his because he didn’t want to make me feel bad. But I did want to meet them. I wanted to be a part of them. It was a bit much to ask for, I knew, but I wanted his family to accept me as one of them. I wanted a family to call mine again.

But with how gross I looked and smelled tonight, I doubted my chances.

When the bell hanging over the door chimed, Tadashi shuffled over to the window between the kitchen and dining room. “Still working on your food,” he yelled. “I’ll have Tetsuro bring you some drinks. What do you want?”

“Wine,” called the worn voice of a man. I guessed it could be Tadashi’s father.

“Same!” a brighter voice of another man squeaked. Maybe that one was his father. Maybe they were both his fathers. Maybe one was his older brother.

My mind reeled as I tried to figure them out before I faced them. I couldn’t embarrass myself with our very first meeting. I had to make sure they would like me.

The voice of a young woman asked for water, and an even younger girl demanded a milkshake. His sisters? Or was the older one his mom?

“Sorry you’ll have to put up with them tonight,” Tadashi sighed, dumping ice in the blender. “They’re mostly harmless, but they can be pains. Just go out and introduce yourself. I’ve told them about you before.”

How unfair. They knew about me, but I knew nothing about them. My heart pattered along with the whirring of the blender. The only good thing about my clammy hands was how much they helped me hold the glasses. Once I had all four and a wine bottle under my arm, I pushed my way through the swinging door and out into the dining area. Despite working there every day, I rarely set foot outside the kitchen.

Tadashi’s family sat at a six-person table in the center of the room. They were… Well, I didn’t know what to make of them. The little girl was no more than six, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat. She looked nothing like Tadashi, and none of the other three did either. The young woman was as blonde as the girl, with a thin face. One of the men was shorter than Tadashi, but the other was at least twice as tall.

My feet froze before I reached the table. I recognized that tall one, with his eyepatch and the scar across his face. He was one of the city’s most wanted - Harlock. I forced my feet forward and set the drinks down with shaking hands.

Now that I saw it, I recognized the short man as Tochiro Oyama, Harlock’s second in command. The woman, Kei Yuki, was part of the organization too. So when Tadashi said “family” he really meant the mob. These were the sorts of things I would have preferred to know before the dating part of the relationship.

“So you’re Tadashi’s boyfriend,” Kei said with a smile. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Kei, and this is Harlock, Tochiro, and Rebi.” Little Rebi gave an enthusiastic wave as Harlock poured a full glass of the red wine.

“I’m Tetsuro Hoshino,” I offered through a nervous laugh. “Sorry we don’t have any real waiters available right now. They all go home at nine.”

Harlock downed his glass like it was a shot. As the base connected with the table, his eye flashed to me. His gaze felt like a wall pushing me back, but I kept my feet planted. It felt like minutes had gone by when he finally spoke. “When are you two going to get married?”

Now it was my turn to stare. Tadashi yelled from the kitchen before I could think of a response. “We just started dating three months ago!” he roared. “Do not harass my boyfriend into marriage!”

“He just wants to plan you a nice wedding!” Tochiro called back through a laugh.

“Don’t worry,” Kei sighed as she reached up to pat my shoulder. “If he’s saying that, it means he likes you.”

Rebi threw her hands up “I will be the flower girl!”

The swinging door flew open to reveal Tadashi with a burning red blush. “No wedding! All of you stop it!”

“You don’t have to get married now, but he will make a good addition to the family,” Harlock said, nodding. “You should get married soon.”

Well, I was getting what I wanted. The family was accepting of me, a little too accepting. I had a guess as to why Tadashi had never let us meet before this.

Harlock continued on, muttering to himself. “You’ll both be in nice tuxes, and we’ll have an orchestra and so many flowers.” A smile eased onto his face as he stared off into his imagination.

“Tetsuro will be my new big brother,” Rebi cooed.

Tadashi ignored the door as it swung back and smacked into him. He was too busy covering his face to bother with it. I hoped the food wasn’t burning.

I wandered back to him on unsteady legs. “So this is your family,” I said.

“I’m so sorry,” he wheezed.

I patted his shoulder, worried hugging him in front of them might be seen as a proposal of some kind. “No-no. They seem very loving.”

“They’re…certainly that,” Tadashi sighed.

“Tell me when you want help picking out the rings,” Harlock called. “We have some at the hideout you might like.”


End file.
